


Taking Action

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superintendent Pascal is finally taking action against Ms. Li.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Action

Leo Pascal signed the document in front of him with a flourish. Effective tomorrow, Ms. Li was finally out of her job. It wasn't easy getting the warrant to raid her house, and it was even harder to break into the safe in her office where she kept all of the really incriminating paperwork. But it had all come out, and they were probably on their way to arrest her right now. He really should have been there to witness it, but he wanted to wait to see her face in court when he could be smug and there would be less of a chance that she would be able to attack him. He's gotten a little sauced at a conference she was at once and she'd nearly broken his nose when his hand maybe slid against her bottom on the way to the bar again. 

Pulling up a file on his computer, he glanced over the contents while sipping from a cup of coffee. Ms. Barch was going down, too. It was one thing to treat the boys and girls a little differently, but she'd challenged him to a golf game and *won*! He'd gotten one of the other teachers, Mr. DeMartino, he thought, to write a letter about her "benign neglect" of her students. He was also going to get the guidance counselor, Mrs. Manson, to actually deliver the news. That Mrs. Manson... She knew how to have a fun time. Mrs. Defoe could stay, even though he wasn't into hippies. That Mrs. Bennett, though... She might make a good principal. That time he'd come across her when she was on that break with her husband... Well, that had been a fun evening. Granted, that's how everything with Ms. Li had started. 

Maybe he'd better consider Mr. DeMartino again. If he died from the stress of the job, at least the school board had a life insurance policy taken out of him. After that roller hockey game against the local DJs, it was a no-brainer.


End file.
